


A Midnight Star

by butimbroken



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe/Wade. Set during 'Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms.' Wade's thoughts during the final scene with Zoe, returning Rose's sweater. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Star

Wade grinned, hearing through the grapevine that Zoe and Judson had went on down to Splitsville. He did not doubt for a minute that he played some part in such, and that only made him grin more. He just loved messing with the good doctor.

Wade's grin grew more when he noticed Rose's sweater. Just another excuse to go across the way and see that little New York piece. "I do declare!" he spoke out loud to himself, picking the article of clothing up, "Fourteen year old girls need their sweaters now!"

OoOoO 

Wade peaked through the window real quick before heading up the steps to Zoe's place. He thought about knocking but then decided to just head on in. That'd just annoy her more.

And it did. Worked like charm, was the first thing out of her mouth as he leaned in the door frame, watching her get up to come over to him.

Wade kept his voice low given the sleeping young one across the room, joking with the pretty brunette for a minute. But then the tempo changed, from her end. He heard it in the very second she looked back up at him before saying his name and going into her little spill.

Wade suddenly felt a little panicked inside. It was as if the little doctor in front of him was leading into an opening... for him, for them. And that was, without question, what his country boy ass wanted. But suddenly, it scared him. Too many thoughts came rushing into his head... all the things he had done wrong in his life, all the things he thought he'd probably do wrong from here on out. Wade's hands got sweaty as he thought of every reason for why he was not, nor would he ever, be good enough for Miss Hart.

"Why don't you just admit it? You like me."

Wade felt his throat wanting to close up. He did like her, he knew that. Hell, on some occasions he was sure he was falling in love with her, if he hadn't already hit.

The way she was looking at him had his heart pounding so hard he thought he might fall over.

This had not exactly been the plan for tonight. He was just wanting to mess with her, he wasn't prepared for her to get all in touch with her feelings.

Wade found himself talking before he knew it. And without thinking, so he was about to come out with it, his heart leading the way. But as soon as he figured out what his heart was planning to do, his dumbass mind had to step in and put that on hold. Wade remembered the extra cash he had in his pockets from selling off some junk at work earlier so his mind went to work on an excuse to get out of this situation. He went from serious, about to be soul-baring to his usual asshole self, telling her everything he had done was to win some town bet. He just couldn't tell her the truth, the full one, not right now.

"I'm gonna go, check on my girl," he told her, getting himself to the exit of this conversation and the house as he started away.

The look on her face was too much to handle. The pain that flashed... that was more than he was ready to deal with either.


End file.
